The Sentient Sword Story
by renzeiken
Summary: Richter Abenfel, son of a famous knight has everything but the talent for swordplay. A simple purchase however grants him an old sword that when wielded gives him matchless fighting prowess for a price - one that he isn't sure he can afford.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Richter Abensfel had it all. He was reasonably good looking, a picture of perfect health and the eldest son of a powerful Count but despite all those blessings he had to be lacking in the one department that all Abensfel were supposed to be good at.

"An Abensfel with no talent for swordplay, I can only imagine the disappointment of your parents." said the girl in front of him as their swords met again, hers pushing his back with a savage surge of power. Richter attempted to maneuver his way around her but instead ended up falling forward when the girl withdrew from the melee abruptly.

"Yield." she said, her sword leveled at his face.

The girl swept back a golden lock from her face and hovered over him with the longsword stopping inches from his neck. Was she testing him? The woman grinned from ear to ear, Lilia was one of those people who had been gifted with everything, just like Richter, only she happened to excel in the one thing Richter had absolutely no skill in.

"Pathetic, you are an embarrassment to your name and station," a short shrill laugh escaped her beautiful lips. "You are ill-suited to be your family's successor, and to think I was going to be engaged to you had none discovered your impotence."

"You will not insult my honor or-" the cool touch of the blade's flat end tapping his chin killed the words in his throat. "You have been defeated, nay, toyed with by a girl with all our peers bearing witness. I think salvaging your dignity is no longer an option for you Richter."

Anger was swelling up inside Richter but try as he might there was nothing he could really do. He had been utterly defeated and toyed with before that with the entire population of Izlude's Military Academy as the spectators. Everything Lilia said was painfully true and like it or not. None of the other students would even see him as equals now, those that might have shown him a modicum of pity once wouldn't now, not after that embarrassing display.

With great reluctance Richter lowered his sword, his eyes downcast as he slowly rose to his feet. "I yield." though the look in his eyes hardly indicated a broken spirit, no, the boy was still furious but he couldn't afford to act like a sore loser, poor as his swordsmanship was he was an Abenfel and Abenfel followed a strict code of honor.

As he retreated away from the sparring grounds Richter noticed that none would meet his eyes, he felt as if people were looking past him or avoiding him altogether. That suited him fine, he didn't want to end the day with an outburst and he had to wrestle with his emotions before he could even report to his father. He suspected the man would be disappointed again, Richter felt that the man deserved a better son, one who had even a fraction of his own skills in his youth.

After he had stepped beyond the campus gates and unto the path leading to the base of the hill he turned away from the road following a beaten path that led him to the edge of a small cliff that was littered with trees and also offered a splendid view of the sea. This had always been his favorite spot to meditate, a place not too far from the campus but private enough for him to internalize his thoughts.

As Richter leaned back against a tree he stared into the canopy above wondering just how he had lost. He certainly hadn't lacked training, he practiced day in and day out and fared well when he practiced alone but why was it whenever someone else was involved everything he'd learned failed to manifest itself in his swordplay.

Before long Richter's ears caught the light footsteps that could only belong to one other person and he gently turned his head to give her a cursory nod. The black haired maiden, clearly of Amatsuese descent tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears and straightened her pastel blue blouse before occupying the empty space beside him.

For a few short moments the girl opened her mouth without uttering a word but when she closed her eyes she began to speak in that soft gentle voice he had grown up alongside with. "Its alright… you tried your best Rick, there wasn't-"

"I could've defeated her Risa, I could have tried harder." he snapped back. He really didn't feel like he deserved her comforting, it wasn't as if he had done anything to impress her and chances were people would pick on her more knowing that her noble friend had no power with which to protect her.

"…Its alright, you came to my defense, that was more than enough for me."

"I tried and I failed," he shook his head feeling a pang of regret. "I should have done more…"

"Look, you can't always keep watching out for us peasants. I mean, you're an Abenfel but even your name won't protect you from the other nobles if you keep trying to protect us."

"My father, nay, my ancestors would forgive me for losing this duel but they would not do so if I turned a blind eye to injustice." A smile finally broke upon his handsome features. "Besides, you're not a peasant, we're all equal – and you're a very dear friend."

The girl's eyes were downcast and Richter couldn't help but notice the sudden rosy complexion of her cheeks. "Sometimes I think you're too idealistic." he noticed that she'd said nothing about his last comment though she wouldn't admit to harboring feelings for him, at least its been that way for a long time.

"Sometimes I think the world doesn't work the way its supposed to be working." Richter picked up a round stone and threw it into the canopy. A few birds scattered noisily and he tried it again, this time an apple fell unto the ground. Richter picked it up, rubbed it against the sleeve of his shirt and tossed it towards Risa.

The girl took a bite from the apple savoring it before she handed it back to Richter. "My people believe in a cosmic force that brings justice to those who have done wrong, inversely it also rewards those who do good. Do you know what we call that force?"

Richter's brow rose, he had only heard a little about Risa's people and only when she offered to speak about them. "Enlighten me."

"It's called karma."

…

Even after venting out his frustrations on his friend there was little he could do but curse his own inability. Of course he had hidden that fact from Risa, he didn't want her to know how much this loss bothered him, the girl had a tendency to worry too much about other people - a quality that he himself possessed - and she had an upcoming exam to think about. At least one of them would become promoted from being a mere squire, Risa for one clearly had all the qualifications of a crusader and would probably begin her training if she passed her battery exam.

And then he would be left behind struggling... He wondered if he would ever qualify for promotion into the knighthood. Richter sighed, he had botched his chances at that today. Nobody would sponsor him, not when everyone had witnessed his skill, or lack of it firsthand earlier this morning.

As Richter's mind swam in self-pity and doubt he almost failed to notice the cart that had been turned over at one side of the road. An aged old man with a wide-brimmed hat that looked worse for wear and a robe that looked more like rags was collecting and assortment of what Richter could only think of as junk. Nevertheless he quickly rushed to the man's side and turned the cart on it's right side up.

"Ah, thanks lad. I thought no one was going to bother helping out an old man." Without delay the geezer started loading the pieces of tarnished armor and what appeared to be worn-out blades back into his cart. Richter's dutifully lent the man his aid and when everything was set into place the man took off his hat offering a wiry old hand out towards the boy. "They call me Jimbob."

"I'm Richter, pleased to meet you." Richter shook the man's hand and politely withdrew them, as friendly as he was personal contact was still something he didn't appreciate coming from strangers. "So… uh… Mayhap you've come to sell those to the smithery? There's also a junk shop only a couple of-"

"Junk?!" the geezer raised his voice though he subdued it just as quickly. "Child, I'll have you know I'm a wandering merchant and nothing in my cart is junk." without even looking behind him he reached out for a sword from his collection, his choice, or the one he chanced to grab was one that hardly looked impressive, in fact it looked like it had seen better days. Generations ago. "Take this blade 'ere for instance, this beauty 'ere is peerless. There be no sword better than this 'ere across midgard." he thrust the blade proudly into Richter's hands and he smiled condifently.

"But… I don't need a sword, I have one already…" Richter patted the scabbard at his side.

"But this 'ere sword is magic, I'll sell it to you for two thousand, and that's being generous lad."

Richter hand't gone out to make purchases. He didn't even have that much pocket money to spare, two thousand was more than he could afford at the moment and what little he had he had saved up for weeks.

"I'm sorry… I don't have the money."

"A thousand?" the geezer countered.

"Look, look, I'll buy it off you for five hundred. And that's being generous."

The man scoffed derisively looking insulted. "You would buy a legendary blade at half the price of a main gauche? Many a man have died over possession of this weapon." he gently snatched the scabbard from Richter's hands and pulled the sword free from the confines of its sheath. Despite its apparent age the man didn't look like he had a slightest trouble with drawing the weapon and for a moment, if only for a fraction of a second Richter could've sworn that he saw the blade reflect a glimmer of blue light when it should've reflected the sun's rays.

"…I'm sorry I only have five hundred." Richter produced his satchel and opened it in front of the man, there were a few bills, probably barely five hundred, if there was that much in the first place.

"Fine…" the geezer conceded begrudgingly. He thrust the sword and scabbard into the boy's hands and snatched the small pouch of money. "Might I also interest you these 'ere Sleipnir," the merchant picked up a pair of patched boots from his cart, they were metal-plated and almost orange from the accumulation of what was probably the work of decades of aging. "With these on no chocobo or horse would be able to outrun you."

"…I don't have anymore money."

"Last chance." He said, shaking the pair or boots noisily. "I could wait for you to come back."

"I think I'm satisfied with this _legendary_ sword."

"Suit yourself lad, suit yourself." The geezer chuckled and waved at the youth as he pushed his cart forward. Richter looked at the sword again wondering if the glint of blue he had seen earlier was due to some rare metallic property of the weapon but when he drew the blade it looked like tarnished silver. When he looked up from the weapon the geezer was gone and even stranger was the fact that Richter felt a weight in his pockets, in them was the pouch of gold he had given earlier only that all of these coins looked like they were fresh from the mint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

Lilia sat on her bed with her legs crossed and an unattractive frown on her lips. In one hand she had earned the respect, if not admiration of most of the student populace by winning that duel only hours earlier. On the other she had utterly ruined the reputation of her betrothed, which should have been completely fine because there were other fish in the sea, there were much better candidates to win her hand in marriage.

However there was only one gaping problem to that logic. She actually loved the boy that she had thoroughly embarrassed earlier. Had it not been for that error in judgment he had committed that morning then maybe she wouldn't be brooding alone in her bedroom and instead be lounging around his quarters enjoying the pleasant company that he provided.

Lilia groaned and threw herself into her bed burying her face into a pillow as she groaned in frustration. Why had he chosen that peasant over her? She had merely pointed out that he should keep to better company, that to think he would become so infuriated at her because of such a simple statement. Everyone had their place and theirs was not to mingle with the affair of those lowborn.

She couldn't imagine what the boy saw in that peasant, a foreigner no less. Other than the sheer novelty that her heritage provided Risa had no redeeming qualities, she was a distraction that Lilia would've had to remove once their engagement was officially underway. Her mother had often told her that men could hardly ever be tied down to one woman, that they were never really satisfied with the same flavor, no matter how delectable the taste would be. Could that be the reason he was being too generous with the tramp?

…

Risa followed his footsteps afraid to even match his gait as they moved down the hallway. Even during these times she dared not risk appearing overly familiar in public, Richter had done so much for her and her family that she couldn't afford to embarrass him even more than she had already.

"This will have to pass eventually…" Risa began, her face clouded with a shade of anxiety. "I'm sure nobody will even remember what happened yesterday after a week."

Still, despite the shame that was undoubtedly hanging heavy on his shoulders Richter carried himself with all the dignity he could muster. Was that simply a front? She suspected he didn't want to appear miserable because he didn't want her to blame herself for what had happened yesterday.

"I'd not believe that for a moment, even if you mean well Risa." he said, his voice carrying no hostility. "I appreciate you cheering me up though." He offered Risa a smile and stopped abruptly before turning on his heel to open a door for her. "After you mademoiselle."

Blushing brightly, the amatsuese fought back the urge to smile only to fail. Maybe had she been born into wealth she could've allowed herself to be vulnerable to his charms but as it was harboring any more feelings for him than she did already would not only be dangerous for her, it could also jeopardize the job her father had painstakingly attained with the Abensfel's aid.

"You really are a gentleman, it's a pity you have no other talents save that." Risa couldn't be mistaken as to who owned that voice. She didn't even have to turn around to know that Lilia was staring daggers into her back and she had a distinct feeling the spoiled princess would have had real ones buried there had the option been available.

Richter shot the girl a cold look, "I thought you would stay clear of my business, I do believe it was you who proposed we cut all ties yesterday, correct me if I'm wrong."

Lilia shrugged and walked past the pair with her arms crossed. "I'm feeling merciful today Richter, if you wont associate with that wench I may still take you back. I could even help you with-"

"My problems are none of your concern Lilia," he interrupted, his tone as grim as his expression. "Not since yesterday. Now, if you have nothing more to say…"

Lilia stood motionless for awhile. She had never seen Richter so angry, even Risa's expression betrayed some wonder despite the fact that she'd been with the boy all her life. For awhile neither of them moved, but it was Lilia who finally exhaled softly.

Lilia suddenly marched towards Richter and she pressed a finger into his chest. "She's using you, isn't it obvious Richter."

"I'm touched, I didn't know you worried about me." he countered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Really, if you're trying to win my sympathy by pretending to be a friend you're doing a poor job at it."

"See here," the princess slammed a booted heel unto the floor. "I was only upset yesterday. I didn't mean the things I said."

What was she trying to do? Risa thought. Lilia had almost ruined Richter yesterday, and she wanted to reconcile now? The thought that the girl believed she could do anything she wanted annoyed Risa, it infuriated her so much that she wanted to slap the woman in the face.

Before Richter could even come up with a retort Risa stepped in between the two. "You embarrassed him in front of the entire school body, do you believe a simple apology would even suffice?"

"I was not talking to you servant-girl, I was talking to him." and with that Lilia pushed the girl aside. "Know your place."

There was only so much Risa could take however. Even if she had her family to think about her honor wouldn't allow her to simply stay limp on the floor, without even thinking her hands shot forward for Lilia's legs and with a violent tug caused the lady to fall on her side.

Before anyone could stop them, and Richter had certainly tried things quickly degenerated into a cat fight and before long a small circle of students had formed around the three.

…

"I did not expect this from you… of all people." the headmistress' heavy gaze scanned the three students who were all standing in front of her desk with darkened expressions on their faces.

Risa bowed her head, her arms still bore scratches and bruises which were even more evident given her pale porcelain skin. "I didn't start it."

Lilia's hands shot out accusingly at the girl opposite her side, tears welled up in her eyes and the anger in her voice was hardly veiled. "She pulled my feet from under me, she!"

"Enough!" the snap of the headmistress' stick echoed in the room as it struck the table. "Now , I am told that you were somehow the cause of this… I cannot even compare it to anything but a tavern brawl. Didn't you even try stopping them?"

"I did, but I couldn't without harming either."

"Under normal circumstances I would have had you three suspended… however the both of you have families that support this institution and Risa's record has been exemplary, if the three of you can promise that this will not happen again I am willing to overlook this matter this one time." the headmistress was already well aware of their answer. It wasn't like they had a choice.


End file.
